


Meeting Anne

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: The first time meeting Anne, William's girlfriend





	Meeting Anne

“Are you ready to go? Our reservations are for 7 o’clock.” William bussled into the bedroom as Anne was putting in a pair of earrings.

She figeted with the diamond pendant that hung from a chain on her neck. She gave William a nervous smile. “I think I’m more nervous meeting them than I was on our first date.”

“Darling. They will love you. Trust me.” He brought her hand up to his lips.

“Anne. This is my son Michael and his girlfriend, Y/N.” William smiled. Y/N came around and gave him and Anne a hug. “Good seein’ you kid”, he hugged Y/N back and kissed her cheek. Michael shook William’s hand, then Anne’s.

“It so good to finally meet you, Anne”, Y/N gave her a broad smile. “William here has told us so much about you.”

Anne laughed softly. “ I feel the same dear. Seems like I know ya’ll.”

William smiled. “Let’s order, shall we.

“Michael-”

“Mike, please.”

“Mike”, Anne smiled. “How did you and Y/N meet?”

Mike chcuckled, winking at Y/N. “We met on blind date of sorts. About five years ago. Not a very exciting story.”

Y/N changed the subject quickly. “My dad was stationed at Fort Benning. Is that close to where you’re from?”

William smiled. He was extremely happy. Happier than he had been in years. Anne was caring, compassionate, giving and for some reason she loved him. William participated in the conversation, but mostly listened.

“Excuse me. I need to powder my nose.” Anne stood. Y/N excused herself as well and joined Anne. William and Mike watched as they walked together, chatting.

Mike turned to his dad. “She’s great dad. I really like her. Good to see you happy, finally.”

“I am.“ William grinned. “She’s it for me, son. I’m going to ask her to marry me.” William looked expectatantly at his son. He pulled a diamond solitaire from his jacket pocket. “She makes me a better person. I think you understand that.” William smiled at him.

“That’s-wow dad.” He stood going around the table and two men embraced.

“So. When are you going to make an honest woman out of Y/N?” William teased his son.

“Oh, dad. We’re happy with the way things are.” Mike furrowed his brow.

The two watched as Anne and Y/N made their way back to the table, both smiling like they had a secret. “We’re both pretty darn lucky.“ He kissed Y/N cheek when she came back to the table then whispered something in her ear making her giggle.

After dinner, the band started playing. “Care to dance, Y/N?” William held his hand out. Y/N accepted, taking his hand.  
Mike smiled as he watched his dad and Y/N dance. She looked over to him a wink.

“She’s sweet, Mike. You have yourself a good one there.” Anne remarked as she watched William and Y/N dance.

“She’s the best.” Mike turned to Anne, “I don’t remember ever seeing my dad this happy. I know you’re the reason. He’s head over heels, who can blame him?”

“Believe me, the feeling is mutual.” Her eyes glistened when she spoke about William.

“Anne? Care to show my dad and Y/N how to dance?” Mike rose and offered his hand.

“Absolutely.” Anne accepted Mike’s hand and he lead her out to the dance floor.

“Beautiful dance partner you have”, Mike commented to his dad. “Makes you look good, old man.” To which William chuckled.  
“Not so bad yourself champ”, Y/N winked. “In fact, mind if I cut in?”

“Now I’m stuck with the old man?” Anne teased.

“I’ll show you old man. C'mere”, William grinned, releasing Y/N to Mike.

“He’s so happy, Mike. Such a novelty to see.” Y/N stated. “And Anne is pretty smitten too.”

“He’s going to ask her to marry him” Mike looked at your name, gaging the reaction.

“Seriously? That is great to hear. Now I’ll have someone to talk to when we get together with your dad.”

“Does it bother you we’re not married, or even engaged?” Mike asked.

Y/N shrugged her shoulders, “Sometimes I guess. But mostly no. Why does it bother you to ‘live on sin’?”

Mike chuckled, “I love you, I don’t need a piece of paper to prove that.”

“Okay. Its settled then. We’ll live in sin.”

“Sounds heavenly to me.” Mike dipped his head, giving Y/N a passionate kiss.


End file.
